Raw Tenderloin
by tennisxdork
Summary: ShikaIno - Shikamaru invited her to Yakiniku Q to eat, Ino agreed to it, but she doesn't want to eat.


**JELLO! ^^ so hopefully everyone is making the best of their summer, and not having a lame-ass one like mine. -_-; i've had some fun adventures though, and a lot of laughs. ugh but i can't wait for classes to start! :D yay for shikaino fans! **

**Title: **Raw Tenderloin**  
Pairing: **ShikaIno**  
Rated: **T  
**Disclaimer: **OH BOY, DON'T I WISH. I WOULD GO ON A SHOPPING SPREE! 8D  
****

******A CLICHE STORY, BUT I KNOW YOU LOVE IT!**

* * *

Ino watched as the two men eat. They gulfed down the saturated fatty barbeque in their mouths and didn't have the courtesy to wipe the sauce drippings from the corners of their lips. It was a revolting sight to see the blonde noted. The grease, the fat, the calories. Ugh, how she hated to be sitting across from them to witness all of it.

She never agreed to come and celebrate Shikamaru's entrance to ANBU. She even stated that she didn't feel hungry to him. But he convinced her like always, with his sincere tone of voice and a polite beg. Ino couldn't say no to him. She figured that out on many occasions.

"Hey, Ino why aren't you eating?"

Her eyes diverted her gaze from the barbeque, "It's okay, you guys can eat. I'm fine."

Chouji moaned satisfyingly, while shoveling down bowls of rice, following up with more sizzling meat. He opened his mouth to talk, which wasn't appetizing at all.

"Shikamaru's paying! C'mon! Yakiniku Q is the best!"

Ino took her napkin from her lap and handed in over to her teammate, "Ew, Chouji, use a napkin."

"Ino, why do you insist on dieting?"

Her eyebrows raised in defensive and her eyes narrowed, "Why do you care? Kami, you're not my mother."

"I invited you to eat," He placed a greasy short rib on her plate, "Eat."

She shoved the plate away from her and shook her head.

"No thanks."

Ino excuse herself from the table and went off.

Shikamaru eyed Chouji, who was helping himself even more. He shrugged his shoulders and continued eating. Shikamaru settled his chopsticks down and went after her.

"Ino! Aye, Ino!"

"What!"

"Why do you torture your body so much? Are you blind?"

"What's it to you? All you care about is watching clouds and visiting Suna to meet that sand girl Temari."

Shikamaru's eyebrows furrowed and kept his stare straight,"Is it wrong to have some concern? You're complexion is pale, your clothes don't look like the fit you, and your eyes look more tired than usual."

She moved her hands to cover her eyes and turned away from him.

"I'm fine, I'm just watching what I eat," Ino stated calmy.

His voice raised, "More like not eating it all."

"You should go back there and eat with Chouji. Not here talking to me."

"Not when you've decided to stalk off, at this time of day. Are you insane? Asuma-sensei always verbalized to make sure that each member of Team 10 isn't ignored."

She wrapped her arms around herself due to the brisk chill of the night, "Fine, but I don't want to talk about my weight."

"Then why won't you eat? I invited you earlier and your reply was 'sure.' You do realize I am advancing up to a higher rank, in which I am granted to be killed at given moment when assigned a different mission?"

"I don't feel like it. And I said yes because I knew that this night will probably be the only night I might get to you see before you run off again," Ino sighed lightly, her voice trembling, "I'm scared to lose you."

"You're s-serious?"

"I am," she turned to face him, "You're the most important person in my life and to hear that you could die a month from now or a week from now is heartbreaking."

Shikamaru stood there, confused by her compassionate demeanor.

"You were always the caring one of our group. "

Ino placed a small kiss to his cheek and slowly wrapped on her arms around his broad shoulders.

"Ino…"

"Yes, Shikamaru?"

"No matter what you do to your body or how you perceive your body, I think your figure is healthy and just right the way it is."

A small smile reached his lips.

She blushed. "Thank you, Shikamaru. I really don't know what I'd do without you."

"Well, I don't want you starving anymore, it not's pretty."

"Okay, just for you, I won't. Just as long as you promise you will be careful during your missions. I know you and your lethargic attitude."

His shoulders shrugged,"It's not guaranteed, but I'll make sure to be more aware of my surroundings and sacrifice my naptime."

He gestured back to the restaurant, "C'mon, there's a seat waiting for you."

Ino nodded and gave a brief laugh.

"What?

"By the time we get there, Chouji will probably be on his fifth round."

"Then we better hurry up, I'm paying for that dinner."

* * *

lesson of story: diets don't work. for chouji, meat always wins which is why inochouji can never exist!

**tennisxdork  
P.L.H. + kbbq!**


End file.
